Malzahar/Estratégia
=Recommended Items= Tips ;Jogando de * Espere para usar quando tiver inimigos próximos para que o ataque. * Use e para renovar a duração de em inimigos. * Evitar trocas e pokes na lane maximiza o proveito que você pode fazer de , aumentando a segurança de . ;Jogando Contra * Quando usa uma habilidade em um inimigo atingido por , o tempo de se renova. * Não fiquei próximo de tropas que estão sobre o efeito de . Você nunca sabe quando ela vai morrer e passar para você. * é especialmente perigoso quando consegue criar seu exército com . Truques ;Uso de Habilidades * é otima contra magos burst ou assassinos. De qualquer modo, mantenha na cabeça que a duração da redução de dano é de apenas 0,25 segundos. Isso significa que ataques básicos podem facilmente remover . * Nunca subestime . Ela renova e é extremamente efetiva em virar lutas de equipe, causando dano e silenciando inimigos em área. ** Inimigos que receberam dano e foram silenciados vão pensar duas vezes, ou até recuar graças ao silenciamento. ** Se tiver um inimigo que precisa usar seu combo inteiro e então usar uma habilidade pra escapar, tente usar quando ele tentar fugir, ele vai ser um alvo fácil depois disso. ** Lembre que garante visão. Use para checar brushes ou até mesmo paredes. * é a chave do combo de , já que os são os que dão dano nos inimigos quando eles estão suprimidos por . * Usar em um minion que está prestes a morrer é uma ótima maniera de farmar ou zonear por causa da sua reação em corrente. ** É melhor usar em Tropas Conjuradoras primeiro quando uma nova onda de tropas chegar. Já que eles tem menos vida que as Tropas Combatentes, aumentando a chance de que morram e propaguem . Durante esse tempo as Tropas Combatentes inimigas lutarão sozinhos, o que vai fazer elas ficarem com a vida menor, aumentando a facilidade pra você farmar. Se você for sortudo o suficiente e calcular corretamente, você pode fazer uma atingir todas as 6 tropas numa onda usando esse método. * ainda vai ganhar ouro e experiencia de qualquer lugar do mapa se matar uma tropa. Isso é útil tanto para impedir que alguém de atrapalhe a farmar quanto pra impedir que alguém farme. * Upar no comecinho do jogo é uma ótima maneira de afastar inimigos na fase de rotas, simplesmente use em alguma tropa perto de um campeão inimigo e então ataque a tropa até que ela morra passando para o campeão. * is very good at harassing enemies under a turret. has excellent range and can be used to harass or finish off enemies under a turret. and both take a second before they deal their damage, allowing you to get back out of turret range. * has a suppression effect; it disables the use of Summoner Spells and is not affected by tenacity sources like . However, the suppression effect of can be canceled by , , or . * During a team fight, use to disable any high DPS or healers for your team to pick them out quickly. When carefully aimed, it can be used through some walls in Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. * A > > > > combo will kill all but the toughest champions, which makes a great duelist. ** It's highly recommended that you use smart cast to fire your arsenal of abilities as quickly as possible, denying your target any chance to escape. ** will interrupt , so it's advisable to take other Summoner Spells, such as or . * deals a percentage of the target's maximum health, meaning that late game can deal tons of damage when multiple enemies stand around target. ** Also, working with teammates to stun an enemy champion next to target can prove to be devastating. * does not have to be used to kill an enemy, but can disable an enemy instead. is highly advisable to use on an enemy if there at least 3 s, because they gain 50% attack speed. * can bring down fighters without much resistance, as his combo is the most powerful in-game (balanced by the entire lack of escaping abilities) and offers the highest DPS in game during the - seconds in which most of it happens. * Remember that is a , as it requires him to channel . This means: *# He has a massive power curve at level 6 and can -kill almost any laning opponent. *# He is an easy prey to anti-combo opponents, especially those with . *# He is very ultimate-dependent to kill an enemy by himself. Getting caught without it and his best chance to kill someone is to use , and while running away. *# No one can safely 1v1 without . *# If enemies use spell shields, try to pop it down with . * excels at killing carries and mages during teamfights, as they cannot defend or attack at all because of and they are too fragile to survive. However, it is dangerous to do so when the enemy frontline is present and carries are more likely to get a . ** It is sometimes a better idea to use on fighters or initiators than on carries, as a full > > > combo and assistance from your team can most likely take out an enemy champion at the start of a teamfight. * is a great pusher with and , as refreshes . ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * is an who hugely benefits from ability power and high-health items to kill and survive by using his combo. ** Although has no mana problems in lane if is chained through the minions, outside of lane is mana hungry. So building either or early game will solve the problem. ** is a great item for , considering he has no real escape mechanism or crowd control other than and . However, since all of his abilities are AoE or DoT, the slow applied is less effective. ** Due to being a DoT champion, building and on will allow him to inflict even more damage over time. The burn effect on will deal double damage to a slowed enemy, thanks to , allowing abilities such as to become devastating. ** is a good option for more survivability and prevents your ultimate from being interrupted by an enemy with a or . ** works well with spammy nature and DoT, proccing while spells deal their DoT. The movement speed is also great due to 's immobility. ** will give spell vamp, allowing more sustain while using your abilities. It also increases the power of his s, as they scale with his attack damage. ** , and give you a lot of magic penetration, allowing all of your abilities to deal more damage by bypassing the enemy's magic resistance. is also a great item to get if enemy team composition is magic-heavy. ** provides ability power, cooldown reduction, and a passive that gives mana upon kills. This will all enhance combo. ** You cannot use active in conjunction with , as it will interrupt the spell. ** is a great buy for because all of his spells have high ability power ratios. * also has unspoken potential as an due to the fact that Malzahar's s benefit from his bonus attack damage and his armor penetration. This makes a spam-oriented AD build fairly viable. ** provides cooldown reduction, armor penetration, and attack damage, as well as a handy movement speed passive which is very valuable for an immobile champion. ** To supplement the high mana costs regarding spamming spells, can synergize in particular with this build as it provides mana and damage, which helps you deliver minions that are in turn stronger. Additionally, also makes autoattacks stronger. ** provides health, attack damage, and cooldown reduction, while also giving more incentive to autoattack, as the passive stacking % armor shred will proc from not only basic attacks, but also his s'. ** For this kind of build, passive allows you to augment physical attacks and encourage your spell-spamming, while adding damage to s. Combine with for enhanced procs and more survivability. ** For a tankier AD build, can provide stellar health and health regeneration. ** can grant a spectacular amount of damage and sustain, and is naturally good at farming minions to refresh the shield. ** To make autoattacks potentially more lethal, can grant you a potential for larger damage through critical strikes. Regardless of whether or not you're concerned with regular damage output, his s will still benefit from the attack damage it grants. ** For boots, consider either getting for greater DPS output, for cooldown reduction on abilities to help with 's spamming potential, or to help keep fairly tanky as well as reduce crowd control effects via tenacity. ** With cooldown reduction in mind, quick and easy ways to reach the 40% cap include and . ;Countering * Use a basic attack to pop . * suppression can be removed by , , and . ** A common misconception is that will hard counter and leave him completely helpless. While it's true that removes the suppression from , it doesn't remove the damage, because the pool is still there. You should be able to either quickly burst down or displace with hard CC, otherwise this item may actually be a waste of gold. ** In addition, is not the only dangerous ability on kit. He has a lot of tools to turn the tide of battles with his , so try to focus him (which should be easy, as has no escapes). * and might give an enemy second thoughts about trying to suppress you with . * abilities deal magic damage so getting more than 100 magic resistance can severely hinder the amount of damage he puts out. * is one of the (if not the) most powerful 1v1 champions in game as his combo is extremely overwhelming for almost any champion. This is because they can't benefit from any life steal or spell vamp during the combo, due to being disabled. On the other hand, he is pretty weak against champions with long range crowd control or tanks with long range gap-closers. * Keep in mind that Malzahar is essentially stunned when he uses , as it has a fairly long channel time. Take advantage of this to gang up on him if he uses it in a bad position. * Be careful to gank if your ally is low on health and play carefully, as will smash them and flee (likely using ). * If you see one of your allies under the effect of , you can stun or silence the enemy out of the channeling and safe your allies. * Be extremely careful about turret diving even if he has very low health, he will just deliver his combo, while you are suppressed and getting killed by the turret. * If you play as a tank, take care not to stand next to target for too long or else the spell will devastate your health. * is main farming-tool and mana-sustain early game. If you stand next to a minion that has on it, you can deny part of his farm early game by letting it jump to you. However, beware that and s still do considerable damage. This tactic is better used by high sustain champions with self-heal or huge shields like , whose allows him to catch and still get away pretty unharmed.